Estee
by orliNkeira
Summary: An update story to Emmeline, for those who want it...advised to read Emmeline first...will be more updates on this...anyway, the whole feel of it is like the first story..(read the summary for the first one yeah..)R&R, it will give me more to :) about!
1. Default Chapter

Hey. I just wanted to write something more to my other story, Emmeline. So those who reviewed who want more, this is for you. Those who think they would like that story just by itself then you guys don't have to read this. I hope this lives up to the same writing style as Emmeline. And this part has an update to it. So it doesn't just end there.  
  
Those who are reading this, please review, and give me whatever feedback.And if you want more. I don't know why, but I have all sorts of little ideas like these in my head. Really weird.  
  
Disclaimer: There are thousand of people out there who wish madly they could own PotC, so why on earth would I be any different from them? The only thing you will gain by suing me is a dirty sock and some rubber bands. And if you want that, you need to have your head checked. Seriously.  
  
Review because you will make my day!!!  
  
Read on then. Hope you like it.  
  
I sit on the thick woolen cloth and gaze out to the clear blue seas. Surrounded by sounds of all sorts, I sit, relaxed and listen. There is nothing on my mind, save for the nagging reminder that it is nearly time to go.  
  
The ocean crashes gently upon our Caribbean shores and the birds of the air call.  
  
Just as I lose my mind to the allure of the sea, I feel a soft tug on my finger and bend my head down.  
  
Emmeline is pulling for my attention; I have neglected her too long. Picking her up from her little basket, I rock her gently in my arms.  
  
Emmeline has grown bigger now, as with the steady pace of my middle. I talk to her, telling her she is about to become a big sister.  
  
Our baby is almost due now and Will worries for me. He remembers about the birth of our first child and the long painful hours. My father has been advising me not to stay out, but the call of the sea is too strong.  
  
Sometimes Emmeline and I pay a surprise visit to her father and on other days, her grandfather.  
  
Those days with Will are the best, when we are just as one family. I love the way he picks Emmeline up and spins her around, the sound of her giggles and laughter ringing in the air.  
  
Then he comes over to me and presses his ear to my middle, his warm breath and prickly chin tickling through my dress. We constantly talk to the baby and think up of remarkable names.  
  
Now we have come up with two names; for a boy, Jack, of course, and for a girl, Estee.  
  
The smithy is bigger now, and with much more space to breathe. Will has become the proud owner with apprentices littered here and there. Thus, I am worried no more, for I know his load is less.  
  
I peer down at Emmeline, and dangle my pendants for her. She sees the gold and tries to catch them, throwing her round hands up in the air. Finally, Emmeline catches them and grasps stubbornly at them.  
  
Laughing out loud at her twisted expression, I place her back in the basket. I brush my long hair aside and unclasp the chains. Then picking Emmeline up again, I place the pendants in her palm. She stares at them contentedly, not knowing a similar one hangs around her neck.  
  
With Emmeline on my lap, and one arm around her, I make to clear up all her toys and food that I had brought.  
  
I always take Emmeline here, for it is part of my father's property. It is a small private beach, out of the eye of Port Royal. And here I can dress without the elegance, though with my state right now, it is impossible to fit into my gowns, much less a tight corset.  
  
I've accustomed to wearing these long, loose flowing dresses. Though plain, they are pretty; my father and Will ordered the flowered silk from France. Thankfully it arrived before my fourth month, or I would have been forced to wear my nightgowns daily.  
  
As I finish packing up, I stand up slowly, for the weight of Emmeline and my middle is nearly unbearable for my back.  
  
Emmeline pulls painfully at my fallen locks, tired of the medallions, and I struggle to calm her down and fold the heavy blanket.  
  
Then, a tanned bronze hand reaches out from behind me, and carefully takes Emmeline from me. I do not turn around to see who it is, for I knew when I saw the plain band of gold on his finger, identical to the one on mine.  
  
Smiling to myself, I bent down once more and started shaking out the cloth.  
  
I see Will bend down next to me and he kisses me lightly on my cheek.  
  
"Let me do it."  
  
Nodding to him, we share a short kiss before I take Emmeline, and we sit down on the grass patch and wait.  
  
Just when I hear the faint ringing of a bell coming from my father's house, Will walks over to me.  
  
We take a few steps up the path before a dreadful, familiar pain sets in my middle. I shout out to Will as I sink to the ground, clutching my middle, a sheen of sweat growing on my brow.  
  
You know the drill. I don't think there's any need for reminders!  
  
What do you think of the names? I just love the names Emmeline and Estee. Sounds so nice and French. (I don't know if it is to you, but it is to me.) *haha* Oh yeah, what do you want the baby to be, a boy or girl. I mean I already have the whole thing in mind, but I would like to know.  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Breath of new dawn

Ok, hope you liked the first chapter, although I wonder how many people know that this exists following Emmeline. (Hopefully a lot!!!)  
  
But anyway, read and review please, you know it'll make my day!!!  
  
Thanks.  
  
Hope you like this one.  
  
I feel the sweat creep through my dress and seep in. It sticks uncomfortably to my skin.  
  
The pain is unbearable and my middle feels like it is being pulled and stretched. It is torturous beyond my wildest dreams and my eyes are nearly blinded by the stinging sweat and tears.  
  
I know it is exactly the same as when Emmeline was born and I was going to have to go through it again.  
  
My vision is blurred and the sounds indecipherable. But I am conscious that Emmeline is crying and Will, comforting me, stroking my wet hair back, and squeezing my hand.  
  
But I sense that he is panicked and so am I. I wasn't expecting my baby's birth to be today.  
  
Then, a great piercing pain kicks in and I scream out, moaning and clutching tighter my middle.  
  
Emmeline is still in my arms and I feel her kicking against me. I try desperately to make her feel secure and stop her wailing but it's impossible when I can't see and focus well.  
  
Faintly I see the shape by my side leave and then it reappears, and I feel two strong arms pick me and Emmeline up, and I am cradled against Will.  
  
I pull Emmeline closer to me, just as Will kisses my forehead and mumbles in my hair, that it's all going to be all right.  
  
He continues his string of comforts and reassurances, nuzzling me now and then. I know he is scared.  
  
I try and take peace in his words but the pain is too fierce. The jiggling movement from Will's running does no good.  
  
I feel that I am losing consciousness in the pain, but yet, strangely awake.  
  
That terrible pain pounds in me and I feel drenched in my sweat. I curl my head in, and rest limply on Will's chest, struggling to take in deep breaths of air, but they sound ragged and strangled to me.  
  
I only pray for a soft bed and the doctor to save me.  
  
My eyes are half open, but I don't see. All I know is the familiar and soothing voice of Will shouting for my father, more running footfalls and exclamations and the tiny whimpering body of Emmeline in my arms.  
  
My eyelids prickle from the sunlight, though mild, when suddenly I sense the cool darkness. We have reached my father's house.  
  
I hear my father's anxious voice cry out to me, and someone whisks away my Emmeline. She cries for me and I want to retrieve her, but there is no strength and ability.  
  
All in an instant, just as Will places my tired head on a welcoming pillow, a searing pain cuts through me and I lose control.  
  
I see the swarming faces and hear the quick voices, before I sink into black oblivion.  
  
When I am jolted back to consciousness, I know not of the time that has since passed. Will collapses on his knees, holding firmly onto my hand. There are glimmer of tears in his eyes, and I realize then that I was nearly lost.  
  
I make my other arm move towards him, and gently stroke his face. I want him to know that I am well. There is no need for worry. I won't give up.  
  
He stands back up and kisses me.  
  
With his tears on his face, he murmurs almost fearfully to me.  
  
"I love you, so much."  
  
I smile and reply the same thing, wiping away his tears.  
  
My father sits next to me and I try desperately to send him the same message with my eyes. He gives me a weak smile in return.  
  
The pain goes on for the whole night, and a doctor and nurses keep vigilant. Will brings Emmeline in for a moment and I manageto kiss her cheek.  
  
With the coming of dawn, the pain becomes a sickening momentum and I am void of all bodily senses, no thoughts, no sound, no awareness. The little sight I have are faded shapes and colors and they don't count much.  
  
I know that my child is to be born soon and after what seems like an eternity, I hear the joyous sound of my newborn cry.  
  
Keep to the drill!!! You know what to do!!  
  
Thanks.  
  
Tootles. 


	3. Angel Fresh

Hope you liked the last chapter. Those who haven't read Emmeline, go read it! (More reviews!!!) *haha* I'll leave it up to you anyway. I'm sitting here writing this, gorging myself with a tub of Ben and Jerry's, cookie dough. Anyway, we shall move on from the topic of my favorite eats.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dizzie*Lizzie: Your reviews are SO sweet! Xie xie!!! (Chinese for thanks.) And I hope you won't be disappointed with the baby's name and gender, I mean if you were expecting the opposite. Anyway, I chose the names because I've always had them in mind. I think that they're very natural and elegant in a way. Hope you like this one yeah.(read Emmeline too!!! That's the other story!!!)  
  
LordLanceahlot: Thanks for all your reviews for Emmeline and this one. Really appreciate it, so sweet! Hope you like this chappie too yea.And what happened to your story? *haha, just wondering* keep it up all the same!  
  
starrygreenleaf: "Ello!!! Yep, I so agree with you. There are like this little *makes marking with fingers* W/E fics, in a sea of this much *makes a MUCH bigger marking with fingers* PotC fics. I mean, come on..I was so peeved for having almost nothing to read so I wrote this. And also because I am a big W/E fan, even though this is not typical W/E stuff.but I am writing another little fic.*haha* watch out for it. I want to post it soon. Hope you review! Anyway, another Xie xie for you.  
  
TortillaInLuv: Hey! I am sure this chapter will answer your question, and make you happy! And yes, I do get what you mean. That's why I think you'll be happy when you read on. (I am so giving away the whole thing.but oh well, I mean 'yall gonna find out anyway.)  
  
*bends head down apologetically to the other readers*  
  
Read on.  
  
The pain has mellowed down, but I am exhausted and my body feels out of sorts. There isn't a word I can think of to describe how I feel physically right now.  
  
But I am erupting with happiness and bliss, as I hear my newborn child cry. It is like angels singing, so pure to my ears. I am so ecstatic that I must be positively glowing.  
  
Will is all smiles right now, and I can see relief hidden under it. My father is like a little child; he is tremendously excited now that the worst is over. He is exclaiming over our little creature of joy, making all sorts of rather amusing remarks.  
  
And I haven't even seen my baby yet!  
  
Will takes a cool soft cloth and lightly dabs me with it. My blinding layer of sweat is gone and the morning's wind is like a splash of fresh water on me. I blink furiously, determined to have my proper sight restored to me, to see my infant clearly for the first time.  
  
I struggle with my feeble arms to push myself up, and Will moves to prop me up, quickly arranging the pillows to make me comfortable, alleviating the pain in my aching back.  
  
As soon as all this is done, the nurse walks carefully over and in her arms is a teeny cream-colored bundle.  
  
She passes that teeny bundle slowly to me and I place my hand under my child's head, supporting it, and cradle my child lovingly.  
  
"It's a girl ma'am."  
  
The nurse whispers to me and backs away.  
  
My smile widens when I hear the good news. I was wishing for a girl; though a boy would give Will more to participate in. Sword fighting and such.  
  
But I know he is elated, I can sense it radiating from him where he sits edged precariously on my bedside.  
  
I think it ridiculous that he sit in such a position. He's afraid to hurt me, since I am all sore now, he says.  
  
I tell him its utter nonsense, so now he props himself right next to me, his arms around my shoulder, resting his chin on my head.  
  
With the baby in my arms, I lean in on Will, snuggled up warmly against his chest.  
  
Then, I peel back the hood that shadows on my baby's face. And she is a perfect picture of beauty.  
  
Her hair is a pure gold, and it seems to shine in the warm sunlight. There are tiny wispy curls of her spun gold scattered atop her precious head.  
  
"Looks like she gained the color from you, but she's got my curls 'eh love?"  
  
Will murmurs delightedly in my ear, placing light kisses on my hair.  
  
Gingerly I run finger over her delicate head and her curls are as soft and smooth as the silken down on a chick. As I do so, my baby stops her crying, and peers open her tear laden eyes. Even through her tears, she holds us captive with those wonderful gems.  
  
They are the very essence of blue, deep and almost hypnotic. The very heart is like a burning sapphire, surrounded by the color of the clearest waters. They sparkle and twinkle innocently at us and I have no room for words.  
  
Her round cheeks are stained with drying tears, but they are flushed a healthy rose red. She has the sweetest rosebud lips and the most darling nose.  
  
Gently I stroke her chubby cheeks and they feel like the finest velvet and dewy flower petals on my skin.  
  
She sticks out her teeny hand from under the folds and stretches it up as though to grab onto me.  
  
Her bitsy fingers are tinged pink and I give out my finger to her. With force and strength surprising for her size, she grasps hold and squeezes.  
  
She reveals her other hand and takes another prisoner of Will's finger.  
  
With both her mother and father's fingers in her palms, she twitches her lips to form a smile and makes a gurgling sound, one that I can only define as laughter.  
  
Without knowing it, she has us spellbound and we are at her very command.  
  
"Our very own angel. We have three angels now love. Our little Estee. As agreed. How about Marie for her middle name love?"  
  
Will whispers softly to me, running his fingers through my tangled hair, smoothing them out.  
  
A loving warmth spreads over me, as I comprehend Will's words. The three angels are Emmeline, our new baby and I.  
  
I nod my head and close my eyes, sounding the name in my head. It fits like a glove.  
  
Estee Marie Turner it is.  
  
How was this chapter? Do you guys want more updates?  
  
Thanks. 


	4. Secrets and Rest

Hello. Thanks so much for all the nice and really sweet reviews for my story. I didn't expect it. More reviews would be nice too! All the same, a great big thanks.  
  
Important note: I am leaving for my holiday soon, on Dec. 1st and straight after I will be having camp, so I will only be free on the 19th, when the camp ends, so I am trying my best to type out all the stories and updates or as much as possible before I leave and I hope you guys will still be interested to read and review by the time I come back. I will try my very best to get hold of a computer and maybe just post some little notes, but please please, still review and wait for more! I am so pissed that I can't lug along some laptop and do my stories because I really do enjoy writing them, but my parents won't hear for it. *sigh* Anyway, please still review all the same and review when I come back! Thanks. *this is really more of a shameless beg, pathetic really, but do review! So sorry!*  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dizzie*Lizzie: You really know how to write sweet reviews and encourage me!!! Thanks so much. *hugs you* Yep, I loved the name too. It was a last minute decision. But I too thought it sounded so lovely. Really can't stop thanking you for all the nice reviews!!! You make my day!!! Yes, and of course, W/E forever. I can't get enough of it myself!  
  
Orlandolover32: Hey, loved all your reviews. Nice and sweet, thanks so much. And I will keep it going. I am thinking of making a prequel to the whole thing. On their wedding and before Emmeline was born etc.but the most I think can might be able to post of it will be just one chapter and the rest will have to wait till I get back. So sad. Still, review! Thanks again.  
  
Violet Blues: Love your reviews, means a lot; because the main thing I had in mind when I wrote them was that I wanted them to be beautiful. Just plain and simple, but beautiful, if you get what I mean. Thanks, you're so sweet.  
  
Pirates Treasure: The pronunciation, I guess, is supposed to be pronounced that way. I'm not too sure about it but I love the name. You are always so nice in your reviews, encouraging me and all. Thanks a bunch. Really. All your comments are just so sweet, makes me feel good about my story. And yes, I have finally updated Strings of Pearls, you it would be great if you could review too. I hope you like it. I was rushing a little, with all the little time and packing. And you're lucky to learn Italian; I've always wanted to learn, but no time. Oh well, enjoy!  
  
dandylion345: Thanks for your review, hope you like this one.  
  
I Fading Silver I: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hope you will review when I post my other W/E story when I come back! *muacks*  
  
Read on.  
  
When we have finished admiring all of our little baby's perfect features, we take turns to count all her tiny fingers and toes. It is simply magical.  
  
Estee smiles and squirms happily and makes wonderful happy noises. To just see her healthy and to know that she is mine, that she is ours, belonging to Will and I, fills my heart with immense joy and peace.  
  
I love her to pieces and kiss her till her soft cheeks turn red. She claps her weensy hands together and Will laughs.  
  
It is nice to know that by bringing Estee into this world I have made Will so happy. I like knowing that I have repaid back some of what Will has given to me. He gives me so much more than I have ever gotten and frees me to be whoever I want to be.  
  
Most of all, he gave me my place, where I stand contentedly in life, my place as Mrs. Elizabeth Turner, his wife, and made me a blissful mother.  
  
The sensational emotions from my wedding day still arise in me whenever I see him, when he comes to me once he reaches home, and takes me in his arms and gives me a kiss.  
  
When the sun has just set beyond the seas, I always stand by the open door and carry Emmeline on my hip, knowing that it is nearly time for Will to come home.  
  
Will continues to play with Estee and laugh, while I look on at the humbling scene, feeling his hold tighten around me. He raises my hand to his face and presses it to his cheek, leaving the warm imprint of a kiss on it before he turns and smiles down.  
  
My father walks over to play with her and they coo themselves senseless to her. I laugh. It is amazing how two of the most respectable people I know can forget themselves all for a baby girl.  
  
But I don't mind, it delights me to know that I have brought Estee into a world overflowing with love.  
  
All the nurses soon take their leave as the doctor pronounces both my child and I safe and well after a thorough check.  
  
One nurse stays behind with the doctor. She is to stay with us for my confinement, the doctor tells me so.  
  
He says that I must be very careful during the period after birth for I am very weak and my body will not take to specific things.  
  
All these I have heard many a times before, when I gave birth to Emmeline and such. Even before both girls were born, I had people tell me the same things, so much so that none of it is new to me.  
  
But I listen still; I do it for Will and my father, as I know they are far more anxious than I am.  
  
They listen attentively, hanging onto the doctor's every word, while I can only watch, listen and smile.  
  
I smile because I know that Will knows exactly how to care for me but still listens. I smile even more because have no qualms about my confinement, since my husband will be taking care of me.  
  
As the doctor's voice drawls on, I remember all the sweet things Will did for me during my confinement. He stills continues to do some, like picking me flowers in the morning and carrying me to our bed and laying me to sleep.  
  
My confinement was a long one, as Emmeline's birth was difficult, but I loved every minute I got to spend with my new daughter, Will and my father.  
  
His voice drags on and on and my thoughts are drowned out as a crushing wave of exhaustion overwhelms me.  
  
I close my eyes for rest; let my tired body sink into my husband's chest, his warmth caressing me, knowing that a pair of doting arms is shielding me from harm.  
  
Hope you liked it. Sorry if this is shorter. But I will definitely post one more before I leave.  
  
I don't feel quite as satisfied and pleased with this chapter, so I am going to make little changes here and there when I think of how to improve on it. Give me your opinion please.  
  
I took much longer to write this, but maybe it's because of the little time, plus a little hectic with all the last minute arrangements and all. I haven't even packed yet and I am leaving on Monday. Great.  
  
But I am bent on giving you guys as many chapters as I can before I leave and that's that. I hardly have time to go on the computer, so I sneak in time at night. *examines the baggies under my eyes*  
  
Tootles. Review please! 


	5. Butterfly Kisses

Hello. I'm leaving today at like midnight so at least I still have the rest of today to think up of new stuff to use. I am going to write out my chapters on the plane, since it's a long duration and when I am free. Then I will post them when I return, which only gives me a measly one day free. But it's better than nothing. It's going to be winter, can't wait. I love cold countries. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and all, really nice and sweet of you. I really appreciate it and hope you will review all the rest, when I come back. I am determined to use a computer if there is one in the hotel.  
  
Oh yes, I was listening to the PotC soundtrack while writing this and it is brilliant. Love the first and last one. It makes you feel so alive and you can actually feel the pulse of the music. The composer is absolutely brilliant. Yep, to those who like haven't heard it or like heard it clearly on its own, you should most definitely do so.  
  
Maksim Mrvica is a genius too; try the Flight of the Bumble Bee. It's amazing. For those who love some nice modern classical music. Goes really well with some ballet practice if you ask me.  
  
Anyway.  
  
Hope you like this.  
  
Read on.  
  
I stir in bed, murmuring wordlessly, reveling in the softness of the blankets and how wonderful they feel on my tired body.  
  
I murmur out to Will, but there is no reply. I call out to him again, waiting for a reply but, again, I hear none.  
  
With my eyes still sealed shut, I run my hand across the space beside me, expecting to feel him but he is not there.  
  
I crack my eye open and the sunlight pierces painfully at them, forcing me to blink away the tears and sting.  
  
Rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes, I prop myself up on my elbows and peer around curiously.  
  
Instinctively, I peer to Estee's bassinette to see if she is well. She is not there but I remember that her nanny will change her if I awake late.  
  
Will's clothes are gone and his nightclothes are scattered on the bed. I run my hand over the empty space on the bed once more and it is cool to my touch.  
  
I know then that he has been up for long and I wonder how late it is.  
  
Brushing my locks out of my hair and smoothing the lumpy curls down, I place my feet in my slippers and slide slowly out of bed.  
  
Shuffling lightly to the clothes stand, I pull on my flowered robe and hug it tight to me.  
  
Looking behind the screen, I check for Will at the wash area and he is nowhere to be seen. But there is fresh cool water in the basin, and I wash my face clean.  
  
I walk back to our bed and pick up his clothes, arranging them properly on the stand, fingering the material fondly as I go.  
  
Making my way out of our room and I step gently down the winding stairs.  
  
My cloth slippers make no sound as they glide on the polished flooring.  
  
I arrive at the dining hall and the chairs are empty. On the dark table lies no food, only a fresh assortment of flowers standing proudly in a pretty vase at my place.  
  
Removing the flowers from the vase, I take a deep breath as I raise it up. The flowers smell wonderful, like a spring day mixed the sharp tang of berries and mint.  
  
With vibrant colors and a splash of steady green, it is beautiful, as always.  
  
I always wonder how Will can always create something new for me each day; it seems impossible that our hillside and greenery can hide so much lush growth.  
  
But I have not been allowed out for a while and have not been near the sea or our gardens.  
  
I miss the lulling sounds of the sea, the fresh green smells and the open scenery. But my father and Will, much less the doctor, will not stand for an afternoon out.  
  
They say that two weeks into confinement is not good enough for me to regain my strength.  
  
To my dismay, they are making me wait another five weeks or so, but such is to be expected.  
  
My silent thoughts are disrupted when I hear the cook's friendly voice.  
  
" If you're a lookin' for the young master, he's to be upstairs. With the children, I'm to guess.And be careful dear, you ain't too well yet.Would you like me to call Mary? She doesn't know yer up yet.Beautiful flowers eh'? He got up early this mornin'.."  
  
I shake my head and smile to her. I don't quite feel like assistance now.  
  
I stroke the dewy petals and tell her to inform my nurse later. She's to help me when I'm washing.  
  
Nodding her head vigorously, the cook smiles and disappears into the kitchen once more.  
  
Water drips from the wet stems and I dab dry them with my robe.  
  
Taking gentle hold of my flowers in one round hand, I climb back up the flight of stairs.  
  
Even two weeks into my confinement, my hands and arms have not slimmed down much. They feel squashy and fat to me.  
  
But Will says he prefers my hands like these more so. He says they are more motherly and softer to his touch.  
  
He likes to bring my hand to his face and kiss it. I too, am beginning to like it.  
  
It makes having hands like these not as unsatisfactory.  
  
By the time I reach the top of the stairs, I have to pause for a breath of air. I stand at the top stair with my free hand supporting me.  
  
Once I feel better, I take slow steps to the nursery door.  
  
As the open door comes to closer view, the melodious tones of high laughter and gurgling float out the door.  
  
I lean against the doorframe and look on at my husband and children adoringly.  
  
With Estee all clean and dressed, Will carries her in his arms and coos to her and Emmeline.  
  
Emmeline, too, is dressed in her pretty frocks and she teeters unsteadily about, grabbing onto her playthings.  
  
Toddling to pick up a plaything, she trips on her frock and she begins to fall forward.  
  
I am about to fly in and catch her, when a large brown hand whisks her up and sits her on his lap.  
  
Relieved, I smile and pull my robe around me. The windows are open and the cream curtains fluttering softly in the breeze.  
  
The pale yellow sunlight casts its light on the room. The soft sunset pink hues of the walls stand out while the ribbons and frills on Emmeline's cot blow about leisurely.  
  
I am reminded of how much fun Will and I had doing up the room. Before I gave birth, it was our favorite place to be in.  
  
And it remains ever so.  
  
Emmeline is beginning to walk now and we have put her in the nursery to sleep. She is growing well, with a head full of silky mixed curls, deeper cocoa eyes, long lashes and rosier cheeks.  
  
Just then, Estee starts to cry. A frown forms on my brow but relaxes quickly.  
  
I realize it is only because she is hungry; I have not fed her yet.  
  
I step into the room, and my robe billows around me as I take Estee from Will. Her crying escalates and the maid rushes in.  
  
I wave her away; I can handle it.  
  
I sit myself comfortably the big armchair and feed her. Her screaming ceases as she gazes silently at me, her eyes huge and staring.  
  
Having had her fill, I rest her head on my shoulder and smooth my hand down her back, murmuring sweet nothings to her.  
  
I pace around the room while Will watches over Emmeline. He comes over to place a cloth on my shoulder, kissing Estee on her cheek.  
  
I do not need to pace long for I soon feel a cool liquid on my shoulder. Carefully, I shift Estee onto my hip as I remove the dirtied cloth.  
  
Estee is playing with my curls now and her eager little hands grab and twist. Laughing, I pull her fingers away and place kisses all over her soft face.  
  
She smells so sweet, of mild lavender and milk. Amusing her, I take a deep breath before kissing her golden head.  
  
I love her so much, and I tell her so. She shrieks gaily in return.  
  
Will comes over with Emmeline and she squeals and sticks out her hands for me, fidgeting out of Will's hold.  
  
Emmeline makes me laugh and I give a big morning kiss. She kicks her legs resolutely still when I don't carry her.  
  
Will raises his eyebrow and puts a hand on her legs.  
  
"You want your mother don't you? Go on then love. Walk to your mother."  
  
He brings her to the ground and I kneel down, careful not to make any quick sharp movements. It will only tire me out faster.  
  
"I'll take Estee, love. You watch and see."  
  
I call out to my Emmeline to come to me, and gradually, with tiny, tottering steps, she makes her way to me side before tumbling over.  
  
But I catch her and smother her face with butterfly kisses.  
  
I am so happy that Emmeline's beginning to walk now. Soon, she will be able to talk.  
  
Together, Will and I lean against the cot with our beautiful daughters. The two start to play with each other, causing their screams and laughter to fill the room.  
  
"Good morning love. We went for a walk this morning, after I changed and washed them. We went to pick you flowers, didn't we angel?"  
  
He turns and asks child-like to Estee, swinging their hooked fingers.  
  
I remember the flowers and pick them up from where I put them. I bury my face in them and thank him.  
  
Leaving the mark of a kiss on my nose, he squeezes my hand and kisses our babies on the head.  
  
He has to go to the smithy now.  
  
I manage to carry both Emmeline and Estee on my hip and we wave him off.  
  
Then, all three of us go back to the nursery where I leave my precious gems with their nannies.  
  
The nurse helps me to wash and change and I look forward to another wonderful day with just Emmeline and Estee and me.  
  
And when the sun sets, we will look out at the door for Will's silhouette climbing up the pathway.  
  
Coming home to his three angels.  
  
Hope you guys liked this. It's strange that I was able to write this without any bit of writer's block like I had with the last chapter. Maybe it's because I've packed. All the same, I hope you review. I am getting really peeved with the fact that I won't be able to check for reviews tomorrow. I love doing that and this time I won't be able to. It will feel so weird. I tell you, I am just going to die for the use of a computer.  
  
And this is not the last chapter or anything, incase it sounds like it, I just like all my chapters to end with a complete feel, if you get what I mean. And there will be a prequel too, for those who want it. I will write it out on my holiday, in Korea, when it gets too cold to want to do anything else.  
  
And please, please, still keep an interest in my story and review for this and when I come back! I LOVE reviews!  
  
Thanks, will try to update as soon as possible. This is probably the longest chapter, because I am leaving.  
  
Tootles. 


End file.
